The main purpose of this study is to determine the tumor response rate of a maximally tolerated radioimmunotherapeutic dose of a monoclonal anti-CD20 antibody labeled with 131-I in patients with B-cell lymphoma who have relapsed after or have failed to respond to conventional-dose chemotherapy. Other goals are to assess the tumor targeting potential and the toxicity of this radiolabeled anti-B-cell antibody.